Yelling in Anger, Screaming in Pleasure
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: Seeing Matt get pissed off is a rarity. Which is precisely why there was something completely off about the picture of him pinning me against the wall right outside our room at Wammy's House. Mello/Matt, yaoi like whoa, slightly altered circumstances


**Author's Note: **It's almost two in the morning, and what did I write? Porn. Because really, is there anything else to write this fucking early?

On a side note: shame. I don't has it. :)

* * *

Seeing Matt get pissed off is a rarity. More often than not, I'm the one that flies off the fucking handle and goes batshit insane on everyone and their brother. Matt is calm, relaxed, and laid-back; I'm emotional, hotheaded, and I don't think before I act. Therefore, you'd have a better chance of finding me in some kind of a physical altercation than Matt.

Which is precisely why there was something completely off about the picture of him pinning my arms to my sides and pushing me against the wall right outside our room at Wammy's House, goggles around his neck and eyes flaming.

"Matt, let me the fuck go," I demanded, squirming underneath his deceptively strong hold, but he didn't budge an inch.

"No."

I grew slightly more irritated. "Seriously, let _go_! I don't have the time or the patience for your idiocy right now! Why the hell won't you let go?"

"Because you and I need to talk!" he yelled, leaving me taken aback. Matt never raised his voice at me; nobody had the balls to do so. Panting shakily through his nose, he tightened his grip on my arms and continued with, "I'm tired of this shit, Mello. I'm tired of blending into the background. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines. I'm tired of being nothing more than a tool to you. And I'm REALLY fucking tired of watching you throw yourself at everything that moves when all I want is this!"

His lips crashed forcefully onto mine, causing me to freeze up and just stand there, pinned against the wall in a frequently trafficked hallway and paralyzed. He let go of my arms, moving his hands to my face and lessening the pressure on my mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to move my arms from by my sides.

My mind was screaming, 'Stop! Push him away! Fight back!' and my body was saying, 'Oh, fuck yes! Don't pull away!'

Losing all self-control, I moaned as my eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, and I pressed back against my best friend, tangling my hands tightly in his messy, knotted hair and pulling him closer. After asking for permission, he snaked his tongue into my mouth and delved so deep I thought we'd become one person. Hungrily, I met his tongue with mine, engaging it in an intricate dance that left the both of us panting, flushed, and sweaty when we finally broke apart.

Not long after catching just enough breath, I kissed him again and flipped our positions, using one hand to open up the door to our room and lead him inside before pushing him onto my bed and straddling him, plopping down right on his hips and his obvious hard-on. He broke the kiss first, gasping out, "Mels, a-are you sure?" as I rid him of his shirt and goggles, running my hands down his naked chest and sucking on his neck.

"I'm on top of you, aren't I?" I purred against his skin, feeling my face being pulled up to meet a pair of soft, soft lips as shaky hands fiddled with the zipper on my vest. A vibration on my mouth told me Matt was humming into the kiss, and I retreated back an inch or so before moving back in. "How long have you felt this way?" I asked breathlessly, punctuating every word with a kiss and ending the sentence with a long, messy, lust-filled one.

"Since I was eleven," he moaned as he pulled away for a breath, fisting both hands in my hair and yanking me back down despite the small squeak of protest I made at his unexpected roughness.

Against his lips, I mumbled, "Christ, Matt. That's six fucking years."

He muttered something like 'worth the wait' and kissed me deeply, expertly unlacing my pants before sliding them down to my knees, leaving me to kick them off. "So, Mello," he panted, eyes roving over my now-naked (save for my rosary) body, "no underwear?" I answered him by grabbing him through his jeans, the moan that followed cutting through the thick humidity and shooting straight to my groin.

"Oh, the fun's just begun, Mattie," I smirked, unbuckling his belt before making quick work of his pants and hooking my thumbs into the waistband of his boxers teasingly. Torturously slowly (for the both of us), I slid them off, hoisting myself high enough off of Matt to allow them to fall to the floor. I licked, nipped, and sucked my way down his torso, stopping to swirl my tongue in his bellybutton before treading farther south to reach my destination.

The look on Matt's face was priceless, and easily the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen; his cheeks were flushed nearly the same shade of red as his hair, making his numerous freckles stand out even more, his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, and his fantastically green eyes were wide. "Holy shit. What the hell are you—Mel_looooo_~" He was reduced to nothing but moans, groans, and grunts as I swirled my tongue around him, unable to form a coherent word until I pulled away from him right before he climaxed, drinking in his impatient, lustful expression. "Ngh, Mello…" he whined, shuddering under my touch as I gripped his hips and pulled myself back up for another kiss, hovering over his neglected member and grinning evilly at the confused expression his face took on after I ended our little tonsil hockey game.

"Matt," I chuckled, sitting back up onto my knees but still positioned to impale myself at any moment, "you're my best friend. You really think I'm going to make you bottom?" Leaning in far enough to drag my fingertip down his cheek, I continued, "I couldn't do that to you. No, Mattie; I'm going to _ride you_."

With that, I dropped down, biting my lip to avoid crying out at the initial onset of pain as I felt Matt stiffen beneath me, trying to hold back a moan. Jerking his head up, I mashed my lips against his in a silent order to go on, urging him to get on with it; thankfully, he took pity on me and bucked his hips up, immediately hitting something that made me see stars.

"Oh _God_, Matt! There~!" I did nothing to quiet my screams, instead letting the entirety of Wammy's know that I was having the best sex of my life. If they didn't like it, they could go fuck themselves. He kept going, moaning out my name as I met his thrusts with my own, feeling my lower abdomen constrict in warning. My orgasm caused my muscles to tighten and consequently send Matt over the edge, screaming out my name as he came deep inside me.

For a few minutes after we were done riding out the last waves of pleasure I sprawled out on top of him, snuggling up into his sweaty chest and trying to catch my breath. "Hey, Mello?" I looked up from my spot on his chest, only to have his finger lift my chin to give him better access to my lips. Sliding my right hand into his hair, I kissed him back passionately, our movements slow and unhurried.

I never kiss after sex. Ever.

As I let him dominate my mouth, I realized that yeah, maybe I did love him. When he muttered an 'I love you' into the kiss, I smiled despite myself and replied with an honest-to-God 'I love you, too.'

The next day was fun. Matt and I went strutting through the hallway with my hand in his back pocket, ignoring the flushed faces of the other orphans every time they glanced over at us. At break time, we made a big spectacle in the common room by taking PDA to the extreme and obnoxiously making out with each other in a way that couldn't be brushed off. The girls squealed, the guys gagged, and Near…just sat there. Freak. He approached us after the other kids had left, saying, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe you two were engaging in sexual activities last night. Is this true?"

"Hell yeah, sheep-boy. You jealous?"

He shook his head. "No. I am not jealous. I merely would like it if you could quiet down a bit while the rest of us are trying to sleep."

"Whatever you say, sheepy," I smiled faux-innocently, making it a point to show all my teeth as he shuffled out of the room.

We had sex again that night.

I made sure to be extra loud.


End file.
